Curing Nightmares
by 505RUMine
Summary: Edward has a nightmare, and Winry's got just the cure. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


Cold. He felt cold. Bursts of light encircled him on all sides. There was screaming in the distance, but he couldn't save the caller. His hand reached out, _I'm coming for you, I promise. _He tried to move his legs but they seemed to be stuck in tar. Each motion dragged him further down. Slowly his body lost the ability to move. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating on the thick mass that was closing in on him. He tried to scream.

"Edward! Edward wake up, it's only a dream! Wake up!"

Edward Elric opened his eyes, tiny black pinpricks dotted his vision and everything sounded like he was underwater. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned his head to look up at a very worried Winry Rockbell. Her hand clutching his scarred shoulder, trying to anchor him to the surface.

"Win..? Just a dream?" He sat up. His voice sounded small even to him. Like a child's.

"Just a dream, everything's okay now," Winry looked truly distressed as she pulled him into her.

Her delicate fingers pulled through his sleep tangled hair as she cooed comfortingly in his ear.

He closed his eyes and buried his head in her long blonde hair and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled like warm vanilla and fresh air. He breathed her in and felt himself slowly return home. Home, where Winry slept by his side, ready to pull him out of the nightmares that followed him even years after the promised day.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," He murmured quietly, pulling out of her embrace to look at her. Winry's soft blue eyes usually filled with concentration and happiness now echoed the old fear of when he had worked for the military and would return to her broken.

"You don't have to apologize. I love you Edward, I want to help you," Her thumb smoothed over his cheek, bringing warmth back into his face where the cold of the nightmare had touched him.

"I love you too Win," He touched the hand that lingered on his face and brought it to his lips, tenderly pressing each knuckle against them.

He lay back down and pulled her into him, it was still hours before the sun rose and he didn't feel like getting up to walk this one off. Her head rested on his chest as he held her to him. She was the only thing keeping him from jumping out of his own skin right now. The shock of the nightmare still stinging in his nerves.

"Do you want to talk about it…" Winry asked quietly.

Edward sighed, she just wanted to help but he wasn't even sure if there was anything to talk about, "To be honest, I'm a little hungry. I'm heading down to the kitchen to eat something. Do you want anything?" He tried to give her a genuine smile.

Winry shook her head and laughed, "Same old Ed, always hungry. Come on I'll make you something," She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of their room.

Edward smiled, honestly this time, "I was hoping you would say that," he called and followed her out of the room.

He sat at the dining table while Winry slowly stirred something on the stove. Her back to him he watched her as her hips synced with the motion of her stirring, swaying slightly, like she was dancing to music he couldn't hear.

Faint dawn light peaked through the window over the stove and made her silhouette obvious in her sheer slip. Edward smiled to himself, how lucky was he? How could he possibly deserve this? Deserve her? He shook the negative thoughts from his mind and rose, walking towards her. He hovered near her for a moment, not touching her. She acted like he wasn't there, stirring the pot as she had been when he was across the room. He brought the fingers of his returned right arm lightly up her side. She kept stirring. He brushed the hair off her shoulder to expose her neck. He placed a light kiss where her neck met her shoulders. Her stirring faltered, but she continued on. A slight smirk playing on her lips.

Determined, he placed more kisses up her neck until he reached her jaw. He brought his hand to her chin, her eyes still focused on the contents of the pot, slowly he turned her head so that she was looking at him. A light blush played under her wide blue eyes. Her lips parted slightly and he could feel her pulse quicken under his finger tips. For a moment, he just looked at her. Finally, she stopped stirring and set the spoon on the counter. Almost at once, her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed the space between them kissing him with such force and determination that he almost lost his balance and fell to the ground.

He kissed her back, in his way apologizing for taking so long to realize that this is where he belonged. His hands found her waist and hoisted her up on the counter top, knocking the spoon to the ground. She pulled away and started to tug at his shirt, eventually getting it off of him. He kissed her neck again and she wrapped her legs around his torso and ran her hands through his long hair.

He lifted her off the counter and walked over to the dining table and gently laid her down. Her light hair fanned out and contrasted with the deep coloring of the wood. She looked up at him, vulnerable but impatient. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled herself to meet him at the edge of the table and began to hastily pull the slip off revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

Edward laughed lightly, "You'd almost think you had planned this, Win," He teased.

"Happy accidents," said Winry tightening her grip around his waist and audibly sighing when she felt the effect this proximity was having on him.

"I'll say," Ed said before leaning down to kiss her deeply.

Without pulling away, his hands found her waist and he pulled her to the edge of the table. He felt her press against him and he had to grit his teeth when she started to grind her hips against his groin.

She pulled away, "I need you now," she said in a low voice, her eyes meeting his dead on with confidence and determination.

He smiled lightly, she was so strong willed and downright bossy. It was one of the things he loved about her, but before he could think much more about it her fingers found the waist of his pants and began to tug them down his waist.

He took her hands in one of his own, pinning them over her head and finished removing his pants with the other. She leaned her head back and arched her back slightly, pushing her ample breasts into him and biting her lower lip. She was ready, and so was he. Still holding her hands above her, he dragged a single finger along the inside of her leg and she immediately clasped them around his waist. He leaned forward and nipped and kissed around her collar bone as he slowly positioned himself and slid into her. She gasped and arched higher, twisting her wrists in his grip and moaning lightly, "Ahhh…Ed…Please," She slurred.

"Shh," He said quietly, kissing her lips lightly before drawing nearly all the way out and thrusting into her again causing her to let out a cry.

She called out again, "Oh Edward…Ahh…Don't tease me,"

He grinned and began to pick up pace. He released her hands and stood straight, bringing his hands to her waist and thrusting into her faster. Winry had closed her eyes and was breathing shallowly between shrill cries and moans, her hands found her breasts and she pulled and tweaked her nipples as Ed watched. This made him grow harder, rather than undoing him, he pushed faster pulling her hips into him with each thrust.

She was grinding her hips in circles in time to his thrusts and was so wet now that he was picking up to a manic pace. Each stroke drew more gasps and cries from Winry, she was getting very close but Edward was not ready for it be over. He pulled out and kneeled before her, his hands still on her waist he brought her sweet wetness to his mouth, kissing her deeply. Winry hissed and writhed as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him into her and begging for more.

He sucked and licked her deliberately, and when his teeth lightly grazed her clit she let out a cry and he felt her shiver. He rose and found her panting and with a brilliant blush spreading across her neck and chest. He kissed up her abdomen to her breasts, taking time to suckle each nipple lightly before making it back to her parted lips and kissing her with such passion and ferocity that he thought she might climax again.

His hand slid between her legs and he lightly massaged her, rubbing in large slow circles. She bit down on his lip causing him to moan and increase the speed of his movements.

Her long legs once again wrapped around him and he knew she was ready for more. Putting his hand on the small of her back he carefully lifted her and slid her up the table and crawled on top of her, pushing into her again and setting such a merciless pace, he knew neither of them would last very long.

She panted and moaned her nails raking along his back, leaving red trails on his fair skin. He bit his lip in concentration pushing faster and harder.

Her hips bucked against him, moving sporadically and trying to find an end. She was so tight and wet that he knew he couldn't take it much more, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her as the last thrusts brought them both over the edge, calling out for each other and then collapsing in pleasure induced exhaustion.

Edward rolled over and laid his head on her stomach, her fingers pulled through his hair as they both breathed laboriously.

It was Winry who broke the silence, "Still hungry?" She asked quietly.

He smiled pushing himself off the table and stretching, the sun just peaking over the horizon, "Definitely, but how do you feel about breakfast in bed?" He raised an eyebrow at the naked Winry still sprawled across the dining table.

"Perhaps lunch and dinner as well," She suggested with a laugh as she rose and retrieved a new spoon to continue her stirring.


End file.
